She Lied
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Haru realized it too late. She realized it just when he went missing. What a cruel fate.


_**A/N: This starts of dark then lighter and lighter then poof! It becomes fluff. xD Hope you like this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They rightfully belong to Akira Amano. :D**_

Her heart is beating. She lived with a complete family. She had friends. And yet, she felt lonely. Miura Haru knew the reason and she tried her best not to admit it. No way. And somehow, everyone else knew it. Except for one. Except for Gokudera Hayato.

He is _missing_, after all.

So, how would he know? How would he know that there's a certain girl worried as heck about him? How would he know how her heart felt heavy when she realized that it was too late? Haru took a deep shaky breath to calm her nerves and buried her head in her arms. Gokudera has been missing for two weeks already. Two **fucking** weeks.

Nobody knew where he is or what he is.

For all Haru could know, he might be _dead_.

The mere thought of it sent tears to her eyes. The last thing she said to him was the worst thing she could possibly say. She let some tears escape as the scene played in her head.

_She came to let him know that she'd want him to come back. That she wanted to finish their little game of intellect. That she wanted to know who was smarter between them. But Haru lost control. Her mouth said things she never meant._

"_So, where are you going, Gokudera-kun?"_

_He grinned. Something he rarely does these days. A feeling of giddiness swept through the auburn-haired girl. Feeling silly at her reaction, a brush crept across her cheeks. Meanwhile, Gokudera pretended he didn't think that a blushing Haru looked cute. Especially now that she has short hair._

_He's _Gokudera Hayato, _after all. He's the Vongola Tenth's right hand man. And the right hand man is not supposed to go after someone who loves the Tenth. Everyone loves to be loved after all, even the Vongola Decimo._

"_I'm going somewhere you can't know, Miura," he beamed as if he was saying something simple. It's like he was just going to get his hair cut and not going out to risk his neck getting slashed._

_Haru puffed her cheeks out, offended. "And why the hell is that!?"_

_The Storm Guardian didn't let her harsh tone faze him. "You really can't."_

_The Miura glared at the man, anger bubbling up inside her. Before she could stop it, she shouted, "You don't trust me, do you!? Fine! Don't tell me! Go away!"_

_Gokudera was taken aback. But the thing that got his heart hit was the last thing she said before running away,_

"_Heck, Haru doesn't even care if you _die_!"_

_When you hear something like _that_ said to you right before you go out to risk your life by the girl you thought that could understand you, it sure does hurt._

Miura Haru let the tears fall freely. She felt guilty. It's as if she was the cause of his disappearance, because to her, it sure felt like it. Last night, she dreamt of something horrible.

Something so horrible she woke up with tears in her eyes. Something so horrible she fell back to sleep with tears falling from her brown eyes like rain. She dreamt about Gokudera… _dying_.

And it's _all_ **her**_ fault_. At least she thinks so.

She sobbed silently and wondered what was wrong with her. Her thoughts were something along the lines of, 'Why am I crying for that idiot?'. Well, she's right. Why is _she_ crying for _him_?

Maybe because no matter how she told him she hated him, she knew in her heart that it wasn't fully true. And that the fourteen days of Gokudera's disappearance made her realize two things.

Number One, Gokudera was right about her having no control over her emotions.

Number Two, she is madly, truly, oh-my-god-I've-fallen-and-can't-get-out in love with him.

It took a lot of things to make her realize the second thing. Kyoko made her realize it and accept the fact. She even told her Tsuna and her's story. And it took lots and lots of suffering on her side.

But now that she thinks about it, their relationship is quite like the Shojo Mangas she used to read back in high school. Haru would be the main girl who gets heartbroken by some guy (Tsuna) then, Gokudera would be the guy who helped her. And before they knew it, they were helping each other.

Obliviously, of course.

It ended with the main boy and girl getting hurt but then realized that they loved each other. And then they lived happily loving each other through all the problems they'll go through.

"…What a bunch of bull." She muttered disappointedly, which didn't shock her. She was disappointed because she wished it was true. It's kind of like when you lie too much that you want to believe.

She wanted to shout, hoping that maybe Gokudera might hear her. She wanted to cry to release what she was feeling. She wanted to smile for everyone so they won't be concerned. She wanted to punch something because she just felt so angry at herself. She just felt so _frustrated_!

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Her emotions overwhelmed her so much she was afraid she'd break down. Breaking down was the last thing she wanted to do because it would only make the others worry about her more.

Guilt ate their way to her heart while her heart ached for some kind of comfort. She never thought she'd feel this _much_ for him. Well, she never thought he'd go M.I.A. too. The way he is, it's just like he makes you feel like he's invincible.

Yamamoto left four days ago. He promised her that he would bring the Storm Guardian back alive. Somehow, she trusted him. Her mind willed her not to hope but there was this voice inside her heart that said, _'Hold on a little longer'_. And Haru being Haru, she trusted her heart more.

Besides, he'd never seen Yamamoto so confident. His last words were, "Don't worry. That guy won't die easily. Trust me, I already tried." He even joked at the last part and wiped some of her tears away.

Haru is a somewhat prideful person so she doesn't like being seen crying, depressed or any of that sort. But this time, it's different. She couldn't control her emotions, just like Gokudera predicted.

"_Che. I bet one day you'll have a hard time controlling your emotions. You're just so… emotional!"_

Oh, how she missed his cocky remarks and smooth voice.

Oh, how she missed _him_.

Her vision started to become blurry. She knew it. She was going faint out of fatigue. But before she passed out on the table, a careless whisper escaped her lips,

"I'm going to drag you from hell back to Earth… Gokudera… Hayato."

--

Haru dreamt the best dream she had all week.

_She saw herself on a bed, a white sheet draped over her waist. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was formed into a small smile. 'Is this how I look right now?' she wondered. As she looked around more, she noticed that there was another bed beside hers._

_There was a man on it. The man was familiar to her. He had silver hair and beautiful eyelashes. She couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. There were lots of bandages on him. It's like he went to war, died and then lived again._

_She felt pity for the man. She noticed his hands, very calloused and yet it looked so smooth. He had a lot of rings. He reminded her of something._

_Her eyes widened as it hit her. She thought she was going to cry. But she didn't. As if on reflex, her lips twitched up to a smile. Why?_

_Because even though he was half-dead, he was there. That he was _alive_._

_And that's enough for her to smile._

She sat up slowly and looked around thinking that maybe the dream was a sign. A sign that he was alive. But to her utter disappointment, her bed sheets were not white and this was just her room. She sighed.

'It's only a dream after all,' she thought grimly and tried her best to stand.

Upon standing, she heard whispers from the other side of her door. She couldn't help but to eavesdrop.

The voices were two men, of that she was sure because their voices were deep.

"_She was so worried about you, damn it."_ She called this voice, Voice 1.

"_Really?"_ And she called this one, Voice 2.

Voice 1 growled. _"Wipe that happy look on your face. She fainted, stupid."_ She didn't recognize this voice. It was so angry, so annoyed. She wondered if it was a visitor.

"_Well, I'm fucking sorry the Airport took _**all**_ of my weapons and that a _**whole mafia**_ ambushed and abducted me on the plane!"_ Voice 2 hissed. _"And I didn't fucking give up. If I did then these bruises wouldn't even be here! And what are we going to do about the people outside?"_

Now, **that** voice sounded familiar. It seemed that her heart knew something her brain didn't because it skipped beats. The girl racked her brain for something. 'Maybe they gave me something that makes me forget,' she thought and continued to eavesdrop.

Voice 1 groaned said, _"What the hell is wrong with you, Gokudera Hayato!?"_

Gokudera Hayato.

_Gokudera Hayato._

_**Gokudera Hayato**__**.**_

The voice echoed in her head and then emotions just suddenly came to her. She yanked the door open was greeted by two shocked faces. She ignored the other and hugged the one with the beautiful silver hair that she loved.

--

'What the _fuck_ is happening?' he thought as Miura Haru shouted and hugged him like a lost teddy bear that just got found. But then it dawned on him. Slowly, but it did.

Haru shouted while she buried her face in his chest. "You _**bastard**_! How dare you go missing like that!? I care, y'know! I was worried sick! Sick, I tell you! I even fainted, damn it…" She continued to ramble as a smile formed on his thin lips.

He hugged her back and patted her head. Maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. But it's sure as hell didn't feel like it. He liked the fact that she was in his arms and felt that she belonged there. It's not like anyone could see him anyway. Oh wait.

There's Yamamoto.

He continued to play with Haru's hair as he mouthed, 'Scram' to the Rain Guardian.

The swordsman merely grinned back and mouthed back, 'I'm telling Bianchi' and ran.

But Gokudera could care less. He'll worry about Bianchi later. What's important now is Haru.

"Hey," he started, unsure of what to say and angered that his voice came out soft.

He heard Haru take a deep breath. She then looked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. He knew she worried about him a lot, especially when he saw the dark bags under her beautiful eyes and the worry-and-happiness-filled gaze she gave him.

His eyes softened and opened his mouth to speak, "…I'm sorry for making you worry and not telling you where I went. It's just that it was way too dangerous for you if you knew."

Her brown orbs widened. "Hahi!? _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry about that thing I said before you went out."

He smiled. And a blush crept across her cheeks. They were aware of their closeness. But, it's just that:

…Neither of them wanted to let go.

The Miura took a deep breath, feeling like she was getting to normal and thought, 'It's now or never.'

She arranged the best smile she could and asked him, "You want to know a secret about when Haru said 'Haru doesn't even care if you die'?"

Gokudera was baffled. He could never understand what this woman was thinking. Nevertheless, he decided to play along and leaned down a bit. She stood a little on her tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"_Haru lied. The truth is; Haru can't live without you. If you actually died, Haru will go to hell, drag you back to Earth and kiss you until you kiss back."_


End file.
